Hogwarts' School for Incurably Criminal Boys
by Bundle of Chocolate
Summary: [AU HPDM] Welcome to Hogwarts' School for Incurably Criminal Boys, and meet all your fav HP characters...gone wrong.
1. 01

**Title: **Hogwarts' School for Incurably Criminal Boys

**Category: **Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

**Genres: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **AU HP/DM Welcome to Hogwarts' School for Incurably Criminal Boys, and meet all your fav HP characters--gone wrong.

* * *

**A Mililion Thanks to Siobhan for looking this over!**

**Inspired by: **OhMagic at Fictionalley

* * *

**01 **

Whether it was guilt, or some other emotion otherwise that prompted Aunt Petunia to snap at Dudley when the he was about to throw a tantrum about Harry's head blocking the Dursleys' brand-new fifty-inch plasma TV that morning, for Dudley to save him the last (burnt) bit of bacon, and for Uncle Vernon to actually lug his travel box for him all the way across the street, well, Harry would never know. Nor did he care to, now that he actually thought about it.

But the horrors of sixteen years living under the Dursley's roof were behind him, but when Harry's very nearsighted eyes adjusted to the dimly lit lobby of Hogwarts's School for Incurably Criminal Boys, he was vaguely aware that more torture was to follow.

There was a sour faced old lady who was seated at the desk in the middle of the room. She looked up at his entrance. "Mr. Potter, I presume?" she wore a badge pinned on her lapel that read—Harry squinted, **M. McGonagall**.

"Y-yes." Harry straightened and nodded, "I'm Harry Potter."

She gave him a pointedly disdainful once-over and then snapped her fingers twice, "Mr. Weasley!"

"Coming." Came a rather drowsy voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Coming, _ma'am_." The voice amended tiredly.

Harry looked around for the source of the voice. His eyes finally landed on a long figure who was lounging on a threadbare couch in the corner farthest away from where she sat.

The other boy looked about his age, and he had a brilliant mop of crimson hair. Standing up, Harry realized that he only came up to the other's chin. "I need you to take Potter around and get him settled, Mr. Weasley."

"I thought this was my day off." He shot back.

The look that she shot him could have broken glass, and caused even Harry to wince. And after surviving Vernon Dursley, that was saying a lot. But to be honest the only thing that currently unsettled Harry about his uncle was, well…his looks (or lack thereof).

"Would you prefer it not to be your day off, then?" she asked him, "I thought we talked about this, Mr. Weasley. Or if you wish, we'll have another talk, this time with Al—I mean, Dumbledore in attendance."

"Fine, fine, I'll do it." The boy called Weasley nodded grudgingly. Another glass-shattering look—"Ma'am." He added hastily.

Either she intentionally overlooked the sarcasm positively dripping from Weasley's voice, or she didn't realize it, but either way, she waved Harry over, and shoved two pieces of paper into his hand, "Your schedule, Mr. Potter, and the map of the grounds. This here is Ronald Weasley, he will be your guide throughout your day."

"Come on." Ronald Weasley said, and took him by the arm.

Harry saw he had no choice but to follow, so he did. In retrospect, having Ronald Weasley for company was just slightly more appealing than having M. McGonagall breathing down his neck.

-

After the lobby and M. McGonagall and her desk were tucked safely out of sight, the redhead pivoted and gave Harry a long look, "I didn't catch your name." he said finally.

"Oh, um. It's Harry, Harry Potter."

"You can call me Ron, Harry." Ron said, and continued walking, "So…I'm guessing it's your first time in a place like this?"

"A place like this?" Harry blinked.

"A correctional school thing."

"Oh, yeah…I guess."

Ron stopped again, "…What the bloody hell did you do to get here?" he asked; his tone now incredulous.

"What did I do?" Harry blinked again, "I'm, um…kind of confused, sorry."

Ron shook his head. "Did you ever rob a store?"

"No."

"Have you ever gotten in a fight? Or messed around with a gun?"

Harry was bewildered, "No."

"Ever smuggled drugs?"

"No?"

"Set fire to anything intentionally?"

"No! Ron, what's this about?" Harry demanded, getting more and more confused with each question.

"Then what the fuck did you do?" Ron sounded as confused as Harry felt, "Rape someone?" he continued with a grimace.

"No, I didn't. Ron, listen to me--"

"Drive your folks up the wall?"

Harry thought of the Dursleys, his merely existence drove them up the wall, "Um…something like that. But Ron, answer me! What's going on?"

But Ron ignored him, "You drove your folks up the wall? That's all you did? And you got sent _here_?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess."

Silence. Ron stared at him with his jaw on the ground.

"Does Beauxbatons mean anything to you?" the redhead ventured finally. "Or Drumstrang?"

"I can't say I've ever heard of them, well, except for this one, Hogwarts." Harry answered after a moment of thought.

"…Who brought you here?"

"Um, my Uncle Vernon."

"Not the police?"

"No, Ron."

Ron looked around, the whole place was deserted, except for the two of them, but still, he lowered his voice, "Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons are the top three correctional facilities in London, mate. You've gotta have done something terrible to get in. Hogwarts houses people from sixteen to twenty, after that, you move up to Durmstrang. Driving your folks up the wall doesn't cut it, usually. Unless you poisoned them…Did you poison them?"

"No."

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know." Harry's head felt like it was about to split. "Could you please not yell?"

Ron quieted some, and they started walking again. But all the way through Harry's tour of the mess hall, he kept up a running commentary of his disbelief.

To be honest, Harry himself didn't quite believe it either.

It was when they left the mess hall that Harry realized that, to his horror, that his trunk was still in the lobby. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I left my trunk in the lobby."

But Ron dismissed the matter with a casual wave his hand, Harry noticed that the other had a tattoo of a rat on his palm. "McGonagall, or excuse me, _Madame_ McGonagall will arrange it to be sent to your room. She was a bitch to me today, but usually she's all right. Just remember to call her ma'am."

"And um, just curious, but who's Dumbledore?"

"He's the Headwarden of Hogwarts, he used to be the head of Drumstrang a few years back, but he wanted to have a change of pace." Ron said, "Don't let her tell you otherwise, McGonagall's sleeping with him, I swear to God."

Harry was suddenly struck with a very unpleasant image of McGonagall naked. "Oh."

"Stuck being tour guide _again_, Weasel King?" a smug voice cut in. "You keep this up, and the bitch outside won't be the only one sharing Dumbledore's bed…or was it McGonagall's ass you were after? I thought you had a thing with bearded men?"

Harry and Ron both pivoted at the same time and Ron's face and ears turned pink when he faced the newcomer who had spoken, "Fuck you, Malfoy."

The boy Ron called 'Malfoy' only smirked at this and crossed his arms; he seemed to be rather scrawny, but the two human boulders that flanked Malfoy were enough to make anyone think twice about throwing a punch. "Crabbe and Goyle aren't in a good mood today, are you boys?" he said.

Which one was Crabbe and which one was Goyle, Harry didn't know, but they both grunted affirmative.

"So you better watch your language, Weasel King, if you know what I mean." And with that, Malfoy turned from the fuming Ron to a confused Harry, "Now, this one… I might think different."

"Think…different?" Harry's face felt just the slightest bit warm.

"Yes. Think differently." Malfoy affirmed conversationally, reaching out a hand, he touched the side of Harry's face, "Very different, actually."

"…Malfoy, don't you dare…" Ron breathed.

"Don't I dare what?" Malfoy threw him a wayward look full of spite and turned back to Harry, now pale and rooted to the spot, "Tell me your name."

Fingers were on his lips, smooth, warm fingers. "Harry Potter."

Malfoy leaned close.

And then closer…

And then as if Harry had suddenly awakened, he jerked away from the blond boy's hold. "Don't…touch me, Malfoy." He managed to say after gulping air. He hadn't been breathing at all, Harry realized. "Don't you—dare touch me."

Ron too, had seemed to recover some, taking Harry firmly by the arm, "Come on, Harry."

"Go ahead." Malfoy's voice pierced through the air swiftly behind them, "Let Weasel King fuck you, then. He's always had a thing for helpless little whores."

"I'm not a wh--" Harry started indignantly.

Ron's hand clapped firmly over his mouth, "Leave it, Harry. Let's go."

--

"You'd do well to stay away from him, Harry." Ron said darkly after they left the blond boy and his goons behind. "Draco Malfoy used to head the Slytherins, and even though he's here now, he's still got a lot of people who're loyal to him on the outside."

Harry's lips felt stiff, "The Slytherins?"

"You don't know who they are?" Ron looked surprised, "Geez, you haven't been out much, have you? The Slytherins are only one of the bloodiest mobs in London. Not much else, really."

"Stop joking."

"I'm not joking." Ron was just a bit miffed at this suggestion, "You better watch your back now. Refusing Malfoy like that…you've got nerve, Harry."

"Um…thanks?" Harry really wasn't sure whether to take this as a compliment or not.

But Ron didn't seem to notice, "Come to think of it, I think you're the first one that refused him outright like that…and considering that half the guys here are ex-Slytherins you might have a bit of a problem."

A bit of a problem? "Only a bit, Ron?"

Ron looked uncomfortable, "Um…I didn't mean to scare you, Harry."

"If getting my head plummeted in a toilet's going to become routine, I want to know, damn it, Ron!" Harry took the redhead by the shoulders and shook him. "Tell me!"

"…They've done worse." Was all Ron chose to offer in return, "Come to think of it…they even gang raped someone before. Does that make you feel better?"

"Ron…"

"What? You're the one that wanted to know." After seeing Harry's expression though, Ron clapped him not unkindly on the shoulder, "Well, okay, look at it this way, you're not here on a rape or murder charge, so obviously they're not going to put you in the Max section. You only have to see Malfoy from 5:30 in the morning to 9:30 at night. They have to spend free time until 10in their cells."

"Haha, very funny." Harry said dryly.

Ron hastily changed the subject, "I'll show you to your cell then, I think there's still time before dinner. Where'd they put you?"

Harry took out the folded sheet of paper McGonagall had given him. "It says here I'm in Block A, what does that mean?"

"Block A?" Both of Ron's eyebrows shot up in alarm, "They put you in Block A? That can't be right."

"…That's what it says." Harry shoved the piece of paper in Ron's face, "Look."

"I don't believe it." Ron stared hard at the paper, as if pure will could cause the right words to materialize, "I don't believe it."

"Why can't you?" The moment the words left Harry's mouth, he wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"The letter blocks A through E house top notch people." Ron told him, handing back the sheet, "This includes murder, assult, and you know, shit like that."

"Maybe they ran out of room?"

"Possibly." But still Ron didn't look too convinced, "But still, Block A. That's harsh."

Harry ventured tentatively, "Ron, what's um, so bad about Block A?"

"The fact aside that Draco Malfoy is in Block A, really not much else."

For a moment there, Harry did actually felt comforted, "Oh, that's—what?"

A sharp buzzing interrupted Ron as he opened his mouth to speak. As the buzzing continued, Ron managed a smile, "Look on the bright side Harry, Malfoy keeps away from my lot. So at least you can stay out of his way during dinner. Let's go eat now."

Harry was really running out of bright sides to look at.


	2. 02

**Title: **Hogwarts' School for Incurably Criminal Boys

**Category: **Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

**Genres: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **AU HP/DM Welcome to Hogwarts' School for Incurably Criminal Boys, and meet all your fav HP characters--gone wrong.

* * *

**Notes**

First and foremost and !**HUGE BIG THANK YOU!** to all reviewers, Cyber cupcakes for all of you...lol.

Secondly, a few notes regarding this fic, it would be well to mention that THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE REALISTIC, no one has bugged me about this yet, but yeah, just in case, I didn't do any research, and I just thought this would be an interesting premise for a story. I have a friend who works in juvie, and from what she told me, this is far from real...but if it was real, it wouldn't be interesting...

Also, someone asked about the girls making an appearance, well, I can't promise anything, but Hermione and Ginny are definitely going to make a cameo or two, if it goes the way I plan it.

Anyways, that said, enjoy 02!

--BoC

* * *

-- 

**02 **

--

Truth to be told, Harry was just as freaked out by Ronald Weasley's 'lot' as he was by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Ron led him to a table; where about five or six other boys were sitting. They nodded their greetings to Ron, and turned to stare at Harry.

"Oh, hey, guys, this is Harry Potter." Ron said by the way of introduction as he sat down, "He just came here today. Harry, don't be shy." He pulled him down beside him on an empty stool, "We don't bite," He chuckled a little too loudly at his own joke, "Well, we used to, but now we don't."

"Shut up, Ron." Said the boy across from him, offering a hand, he said to Harry, "I'm Seamus, Seamus Finnigan, I used to be in the smuggling business with Ron, nice to meet you, Harry."

…Smuggling business? _Business_? Right, Harry shook Seamus' hand, "Nice to meet you too." He didn't know what else to say.

"Right, well," Seamus leaned forward confidentially, pointing at the others one by one, he named them, "You know, Harry, Me and Dean and George and Fred here all used to be in the smuggling business?"

"Umm…"

One of the two tall redheads spoke up; they looked surprisingly like Ron, "Yeah, that was the good old days…" he looked pointedly at Ron, who flushed red almost immediately, "Until ickle-Ronnikins here decided to do you-know-what to a fucking cop and get us all busted."

"I was NOT!" Ron yelled, so loudly that heads started to turn, Malfoy's too, to Harry's chagrin. He thought he saw the blond stand up, out of the corner of his eye, "Fred, I thought that--"

"George." Corrected the other in a very bored voice, "Honestly, you're our _brother_ too, Ronnie, you of all people…"

Ron was turning redder by the minute, "Fine whatever, George, you--"

"Just kidding, Ron, I'm Fred." Said the redhead that had just said that his name was George. He winked at Harry, who must have looked quite out of it. "Don't worry, Harry, my name really _is_ Fred, and this is George." He slung an arm around the other's shoulders, "If you haven't guessed by now, Ickle-Ronnikins here, is our brother."

"For the tenth fucking millionth time! Don't call me that!" Ron yelled. "And I didn't do--All I did was--" He shot a glance in Harry's direction, "…I mean, I didn't know that Lavender was a cop, okay?"

Seamus sniggered, "You _still_ call her _Lavender_? Was she really _that _good in bed?"

By now, Ron's face resembled a ripe, overcooked and ridiculously oversized tomato. "Shut up!"

Dean, the sandy-haired boy next to Seamus came to Ron's rescue, finally. "Come on, Seamus, it's not like Ron actually knew Brown was a cop, I mean, most cops don't come in G-strings."

"But still…" Seamus seemed to want to continue the banter, but a firm look from Dean stilled him, "Oh, all right."

That over with, Harry finally glanced down at the metal bowl in front of him. It had gray stuff in it, not unlike cement. He thought of the burnt piece of bacon Dudley had saved him that very morning, and his mouth watered.

George (or was it Fred?) saw him, "Don't worry, Harry." He said, obviously trying to be kind, "Most of us have died once or twice. You'll get used to it—eventually."

Harry sighed and gripped his spoon, "Yeah, I guess." And besides, no one else seemed to be dying. He lifted the spoonful to his mouth, paused.

"Well, well," A light, almost feathery voice drew lazily, "Looks like Harry Potter has joined Weasel and Co., what a shame."

Harry gagged.

Everyone else whipped around. Ron spoke first, "Why the hell can't you just leave us alone, Malfoy?"

Harry gagged a second time, but when he turned, who else but Draco Malfoy stood there, flanked by not only two, but five of his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle among them. He managed to find his voice, "What? Have Crabbe and Goyle finally reproduced?" Harry asked.

Ron and the others howled, but Malfoy's eyes narrowed into slits. "Excuse me?" And then he smiled a smile that sent shivers up Harry's spine.

"Leave Harry the fuck alone, Malfoy." It was Dean that spoke this time, "Don't you already have enough little whores at your disposal?"

Malfoy's smile turned icier. "I believe I was talking to Harry. And don't call my boys whores, they resent that." Malfoy's cronies promptly looked properly resentful. So saying, the blonde turned back to Harry. "And so, anyways, before we were so rudely interrupted, Harry. I told my boys about you."

Harry's skin prickled. "What about me?"

"Just about you." Malfoy gestured to the group, "And they wanted me to introduce them to you. So I'll do that now. This is Adrian Pucey, Derek Montague, and you've already met Crabbe and Goyle, so we'll skip them, and this is Blaise Zabini." That done, he turned, and the boys behind him turned, after giving Harry cold nods, "We'll see you around, Harry."

Silence.

Harry looked back, Malfoy and the others had already settled back into their seats at their table. There was another boy sitting there, he didn't look to be part of the group…Harry turned back to Ron. He felt like throttling him. "What the hell was that, Ron?"

"What the hell was what?" Ron looked confused. "Calm down, Harry, this happens every time."

"Whatever happened to 'Malfoy stays away from my lot'?" Harry demanded.

"Look…I thought you knew this would happen." Ron said.

"Well," Harry crossed his arms, "I didn't."

"Well," It was Ron's turn to glare. "You should have."

"Shut up, Ron." George/Fred said. Harry still couldn't tell which one. "I'm sorry Ronnie's being such an idiot, Harry. But yes, it's true, Malfoy always likes to pay us a visit or two during dinner."

"But it's no big deal." Seamus hurried to assure him, "He calls us bastards, and we call them bitches. That's really it. Just ignore him, Harry, you'll be fine."

"How the hell am I supposed to ignore Malfoy when I'm sharing a room—I mean, cell with him?" Harry demanded.

Stunned silence greeted this declaration.

Dean ventured, finally, in a hushed voice now full of awe, "You're in Block A? What the fuck did you do?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" Seamus joined in.

Harry definitely wasn't in the mood for this kind of conversation at the moment. He stood up, leaving his bowl untouched and headed out of the mess hall alone.

-

To Harry's more or less immediate annoyance, he realized that he didn't know where Block A was, or where any of the other quarters were. He took out the paper that McGonagall had given him, the one with a map on it, and stared at it for a minute or two before noticing that the crudely drawn compass in the corner didn't point north. Well, wasn't that just great?

"What the hell are you doing out of the mess hall, boy?"

Harry pivoted, half relieved, half 'Oh, my God, what now?' he saw a man with extremely greasy hair looking down at him with the tip of his long, hawk like nose. "I was finished with my meal, sir. And since I've just come here today, I thought I would…um, go to my um, cell and unpack."

"Unpack?" the man raised an eyebrow, "This isn't summer camp." And then he smirked. Harry noticed that his teeth were very yellow and that he was wearing a badge too, like McGonagall's, except his read **S. Snape**. "Your name?"

"Oh, um, Harry Potter, sir."

Snape looked at him, "You're the new boy in Block A."

"Oh…yes, sir." Harry was determined not to look at him.

"The Max is over that way." Snape said, after a very long pause, he waved his hand in the direction away from the mess hall. "Block A is the first door on the right when you go in."

"All right," Harry nodded, already backing away, there was something very unsettling about Snape, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Hell, there was something very unsettling about this whole place…and the fact that he was stuck sharing a cell or whatever it was with Draco Malfoy...

Harry sighed and shook himself, Snape was still currently standing there, staring at him, so he just turned and went the other way.

-

"Harry, oi, Harry!"

Harry turned at the sound of his name to see Ron, Fred, and George. "What do you want?" He asked coldly, trying not to let them see just how relieved he was that they had come looking for him.

Ron reached him first, "You shouldn't wander around like this on your own, you know, Harry. Especially now, since pretty much all the Slytherins know who you are."

"Yeah, and Ronnie knows just what to do, don't you, Ronnie?" George (at least Harry thought it was George) chided teasingly, "Honestly, I think Ronnie's the one we've got to worry about, since he got on Snape's shitlist the other day…"

Snape? "Who's Snape?" Harry wanted to know.

All three Weasleys turned to look at him like he was insane. Then Fred said, "Oh, right, you haven't met Snape yet, have you?"

"Actually, I think I've met him." Harry sighed, not knowing if it was a good or bad thing. "Does he have greasy hair and a really long nose?"

"In other words, does he have fucked up hair and a fucked up nose. Yeah, that's Snape, all right." George said, "How'd you run into him so soon?"

Harry told them, finishing with, "He knows who I am, he knows that I'm staying in Block A with Malfoy." He shuddered, "It's almost creepy."

"It _is_ creepy." Fred confirmed. "Snape's the warden in charge of the Max section. And there's no substantial evidence, but we think Malfoy's been sleeping with him. Why else would he be so nice to all the Slytherins and cheap fuck to everyone else?"

"Fred, don't scare the kid." George chided, upon seeing Harry's horrified expression. "But next time Malfoy wants to sleep with you or whatever, let him. It'll make your life so much easier. But in the meantime, stay low, you'll be fine, Harry."

They stopped in front of a metal clad building, and Ron gave him a push, "That's the Max, good luck, mate. See you tomorrow."

"Or so we hope…" George said darkly. "Last time, they gang-raped some kid in the shower, right?"

"_George_…" Both Ron and Fred said warningly, and Fred followed up with, "Who was it that told me not to scare the kid?"

George easily fielded the question, "Harry's not that much of a kid…and besides, he hasn't heard about the orgies yet, I'm assuming…"

"Oh, right." Ron snapped his fingers, "I forgot about that."

The twins just stared, "You forgot?"

"Yeah." Ron crossed his arms somewhat defensively, "I forgot." He quickly turned to Harry, who was standing there like a very confused spectator of a tennis game, possibly to avoid further questioning from his brothers, "Anyways…Harry, um…I'm not trying to scare you, okay? But you're going to have to hear me out, because this is kinda sort of important."

"Okay?" Harry was starting to feel just a little bit uneasy, he had been uneasy ever since he heard the words 'Slytherin' and 'orgies' in the same sentence.

"Um…" Ron paused, obviously trying and failing to come up with an acceptable explanation. He looked helplessly at Fred and George. "You try."

"Okay, since Ronnie's just too chicken," Fred slung an arm about Harry's shoulders, "It's like this, free time is from 9:30 to 10:30, and during that amount of time, you can go take a shower and fuck around. Slytherins do both at the same time--"

"—And they're fucking good at it too." Fred put in. "So, uh, watch your ass, literally, or learn how to pick locks. That way you can sneak out and go shower."

George looked at his twin, more curious than not, "…How the hell would _you_ know if they're fucking good at it or not, Fred?"

Fred shifted, "Um…that's…"

_Time to go_, Harry thought grimly as he set off towards the Max, leaving the twins and Ron to ponder about why and how Fred knew what he knew. He had a feeling the outcome wasn't going to be very pleasant.


	3. 03

**Title: **Hogwarts' School for Incurably Criminal Boys

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genres: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **AU HP/DM Welcome to Hogwarts' School for Incurably Criminal Boys and meet your fav HP characters—gone wrong.

* * *

Heya to whoever's reading this! Thank you very very much for reviewing and boosting my ego! I'm really sorry for the late update, because I ran into a little writer's block...to be honest, this chapter isn't my favorite, I was expecting it to be my favorite though...isn't that weird?

Blame it all on summer school, I swear, 8 days left! Wish me luck and enjoy!

-BoC

* * *

--

**03**

--

Harry stopped dead in the doorway of Block A. "What the…?" He trailed off weakly and just stared at the scene before him.

Malfoy was reclining on one of the cots, completely naked, and he took great care to arch his body just so, that nothing was hidden, "Hello, Harry." He smirked, "Come in, I don't bite. My boys do that, if I ask them nicely."

Harry could neither move nor speak, just stared.

"What? Never seen a naked boy before?" Malfoy's voice was not unlike watered silk, strange and enticing. "…I'm surprised the Raggedy Weasels haven't told you that I slept in the nude."

Harry swallowed and finally managed, "…They didn't."

"Oh, really?" A silky eyebrow rose at this statement.

"…Yes, really."

"Well," Malfoy rolled off the cot and walked to over to where Harry still stood rooted to the spot and gawking. He took him by the wrist and led him in, and closed the door, "That's a shame."

Harry still couldn't stop staring.

"Serverus told me you were going to share a room with me." Malfoy continued as he lifted up Harry's wrist to his lips, "I was glad. I've been so lonely every night."

Harry all but jerked his wrist away and jammed his hand into his pants pocket. "Stop that! I told you not to…"

Malfoy's finger was like velvet on his lower lip, quieting him, "Harry," The blonde's voice now held a bit of an edge to it, "Don't make me angry, or else I might have to do something to you that you won't like. I've been very patient with you so far."

Harry remained stiff, and he tried not to look at Malfoy, he tried focusing his gaze on the closed metal door, but the fact that Malfoy was naked made it…well, difficult, to say the least. "Why, Malfoy?"

"What the hell do you mean why?" The gray eyes bore into him, half curious, half angry.

"Why…do you do this to me?" Harry's mouth felt suddenly dry, even though he had drank a lot of water to make up for not eating anything during dinner. He licked his lips and licked Malfoy's finger, somewhere along the way—by accident, pure accident.

Malfoy obviously didn't miss his change of expression. Smirk widening, he said nothing, not moving either, except only to put another finger on Harry's lip.

Harry didn't, couldn't move.

Even when Malfoy curled his body firmly against him and kissed him, he didn't.

Even when he was lying on one of the cots, with Malfoy half straddling him, licking his neck, Harry stayed eerily still. It was as if everything but his consciousness had left him, thus rendering him, most conveniently helpless.

"…Draco?"

A voice calling them both back.

Harry came to, shoving Malfoy off and standing up, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste. He backed towards the nearest wall, away from the blonde boy, who now resembled a dirtied porcelain doll lying there on the cold concrete floor.

The door to Block A, Harry suddenly realized, with a feeling of horror and embarrassment, was open. And a wide-eyed boy was standing there, in the doorway, staring at them.

Silence.

Harry wished he could die. Or if dying wasn't an option, he wished he could have crawled into a deep endless hole and be buried there for the rest of eternity. The strange boy was now staring at him like he was an unwanted slug on a kitchen table.

"…Nott." Malfoy spoke at last, glaring at the boy as he got to his feet and looked around—for something to cover himself with, most likely. Upon finding nothing, he grabbed the nearest blanket. "What the fuck was that for?"

Nott, Harry thought, now that he actually _had_ time to think, was a rather weedy-looking boy with a ratty face. In fact, Nott looked very much like the boy sitting at Malfoy's table who looked like he didn't belong.

Nott glared right back, seemingly unperturbed that Malfoy was Malfoy, not saying anything.

"…Close the door, Nott." Malfoy said, most of his indignation gone, now he was just weary, he sank down on the cot, "Harry gets embarrassed easily."

The mention of his name caused Nott to swing his direction after slamming the door. Harry cringed when a half smirk claimed the other boy's thin colorless lips, an expression he undoubtedly picked up from Malfoy. "Oh, yes, the useless fucking whore that fucked his way all the way to Block A, I'm impressed."

Harry felt the heat of Malfoy's pale eyes on him, obviously waiting to see how he would respond. "I'm not a whore." Harry said, forcing himself to be calm, for his body not to shake. With a sidelong glance at the naked figure, he tried to assume a lightly dignified air, "What kind of tales have you been telling?"

Malfoy appeared very amused, he laughed, "…Only the ones worth telling, Harry."

Nott looked between Harry and Malfoy, with clear distain for both. "Fuck you."

"I'd expect no less." Harry crossed his arms, and tried to muster up a look of contempt, he thought he failed though, because all Nott did was laugh long and loud in his face.

"To be honest, Draco," Nott turned back to Malfoy now, "It looked like you were molesting him."

"Well, who knows? Maybe I was, whatever I was doing, he enjoyed, and so did I." Malfoy did a good job of keeping his voice light. "Now get the fuck out before you make me mad enough to call for Crabbe and Goyle."

Nott looked somewhat stricken at this threat, but still angry. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will." Malfoy stood up, he was at least half a head taller than Nott, though he still clutched the blanket to his waist, "I'd take care of you myself, but then...with Harry waiting, I wouldn't want to dirty my hands on you, would I, Nott?"

Truth to tell, Harry thought both Malfoy and Nott appeared rather anorexic and, therefore they were most likely unable to stand their own in a fistfight. But the odds were fair like that.

Nott was fuming, "I…I…" Finding no words, he spat on the floor to show his disgust. "Fuck you." The glob of spit landed near Malfoy's feet, which was too near.

And the next minute, Nott was there, on the ground with his face wiping his own spit. It happened in a lightning second, so fast that Harry didn't even have time to blink once. Malfoy held the boy down with one foot crushing his neck, almost, but not quite. "One time too many. Get out."

This time, Nott shot out of the room quicker than a bullet without any more prompting.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Malfoy said, conveniently dropping the blanket when he closed the door behind Nott, "It seems that Nott doesn't like you, much."

"Oh…um, it's all right. I reckon I don't fancy him much either." Said Harry, whose mind was all jumbled up again from seeing Malfoy naked and Nott and well, just about everything else, pretty much. "Did you tell everyone I was a whore, Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked properly stunned and hurt at this, "Why would I, of all people call you a whore, Harry?"

Harry resisted the temptation of telling Malfoy that he himself was the first person ever to call him a whore, but, however smitten the blonde boy was with him, Harry thought it best not to push his limits. All he said was merely, "I'm going to sleep."

Malfoy raised a mildly amused eyebrow, "...Without even saying good night? Or changing?"

Harry reddened, but he did manage to throw himself facedown on the cot on time for Malfoy not to see. "No."

The other boy didn't say anything else after that; he turned off the lights, though. "How rude."

--

"Harry! You're alive!" Was the first thing Ron said to him when Harry joined them for breakfast. Late, of course, but Snape hadn't been prowling around, so that was all right.

"Alive and virginity intact," said Fred with a rather dark air, "Or so we hope."

"Did you sleep well?" George inquired, obviously trying very hard not to snigger, and failing heroically.

Harry looked down at his bowlful of gray stuff, it looked strangely more appetizing than the night before, he took a tentative spoonful, it didn't taste like poison…much "I slept all right. It wasn't as bad…as I thought."

Ron looked as if he didn't know whether to be horrified or disgusted. "So you _did_, didn't you, Harry? You let him! You actually let Malfoy fuck you?"

"Shove it, Ron." Seamus said in a very bored voice, "I thought we already established last night that you won't be the first to get into Harry's pants. You said you weren't going to be upset."

Ron's ears reddened, "…Shut up, Seamus."

Harry took another spoonful of the gray stuff, having eaten nothing whatsoever since yesterday morning, he was ravenous, but still as anxious as ever to avoid an early death. "Hey…a boy came in Block A looking for Malfoy."

"A lot of boys come in Block A looking for Malfoy." Dean told him, "Which one are you talking about?"

"Well…Malfoy called him Nott."

"…Ah, Nott." Fred nodded knowingly. "…Malfoy's most obedient fuck toy yet." Then he asked, probably in an attempt to be kind, "Eyes burn much? They do that all the time. In the halls, classrooms, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they were doing it--" He craned his neck, "—Right now. Guess not."

Harry felt himself grow hot, "…Actually…Malfoy told him to…get out. He threatened to call for Crabbe and Goyle."

"He did?" George asked, "Well…that's interesting. It seemed like yesterday, the same thing happened to Blaise Zabini. Bet Nott's not too happy about that." He snorted.

"…Huh?" Harry looked blank.

"Remember the cronies you met yesterday?" Seamus said, obviously a little too eager to get into the fray, "Every one of them, well…I guess in the case of Misters Crabbe and Goyle it's very very questionable, but…yeah, Malfoy's had every one of them. And Nott's the only one taking it so fucking personally. It's annoying."

"So watch out that you don't become one of them." Fred said teasingly, "We like you too, Harry. And Ronnie here might jump off a cliff if you become Malfoy's new whore."

"Hey!" Ron crossed his arms and looked most severely offended.

What the hell was it with everyone calling him a whore? Harry's face flared up again.

Cold fingers suddenly clamped Harry's shoulder and he whirled around, all too grimly knowing who he would see. "Good morning, Malfoy."

The Weasleys and Dean and Seamus remained silent, just watching him.

Malfoy smirked. "Well, at least Harry has manners." He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against Harry's forehead. Harry tried very hard not to flinch. "I hope they're not poisoning you too much, Harry, love. I'll see you in class, along with my boys, yes?"

With that, the blonde sauntered away, with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"Classes?" Harry asked, when he had recovered. Malfoy kissing him (even though it was only on the forehead) and calling him 'love' in one breath was overwhelming, to say the least.

Fred jerked Ron by the collar so the younger (red-faced) redhead sat down. "Calm down, Ronnie." He said sharply, "…Yeah, classes, it's Thursday, so it's Literature. Tomorrow it's Latin and so forth."

"Literature? Latin?" Harry said, still looking confused.

"Don't ask me." Dean said rather darkly, getting to his feet, "They don't ever teach us anything useful. Maybe they think we'll all move to Rome when we get out…who knows?"

Dean and Seamus left, leaving Harry alone with the Weasleys, with Ron glaring at him, and George and Fred sniggering openly at him, he suddenly felt very alone again.


End file.
